El mundo da tantas vueltas
by Kyoko-Kyouyama
Summary: Llega la hermana de Anna....¿Qué relación tiene con Len Tao?...Pilika se angustia...Alguien la consuela....¿Llegó para quedarse?..Solo lean y dejen plisssssssssssss rewiews
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, aquí mi primer fic!, espero que les guste, cualquier queja o algo dejen rewiews, please!!!!  
  
Y aquí está:  
  
"El mundo da tantas vueltas..."  
  
Pensión Asakura 9:30 AM  
  
-Yoh!!!!!!!!.-Gritaba una joven de rubios cabellos y ojos negros, mientras perseguía a este por la casa  
  
-Lo siento Annita, de verdad.- dijo un joven de cabellos y ojos castaños..  
  
-Pero¿¡Por qué rayos no me dijiste que mi hermana venía!?.- Anna ya se había calmado y dejó de perseguir a Yoh  
  
-Ya Annita, te prometo que yo arreglaré todo y la iré a buscar al aeropuerto .- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa  
  
-Está bien.- dijo Anna para luego suspirar- Yo le diré a Tamao que haga un buen banquete.-Anna se fue rumbo a la cocina..  
  
Ya en ella.......  
  
-Tamao???.-dijo Anna  
  
-Si, señorita Anna, que se le ofrece???.- dijo ella para luego voltearse a ver a Anna  
  
-Vendrá mi hermana a la pensión, llegará esta tarde...Me preguntaba si....  
  
-Por supuesto que haré el mejor banquete, señorita Anna; además, hace 7 años que no la veo...me pregunto....¿Cómo estará?..- dijo Tamao  
  
-Si....¿ Cómo estará?...me pregunto si ha madurado.- dicho este comentario por Anna ella y Tamao se largaron a reír (n/a: Ahora anna es un poco más demostrativa y simpática...no se sorprendan ¬¬U)  
  
-De seguro es tan amargada como tu.- dijo un joven muy apuesto de cabellos azules y ojos brillantes apareciendo  
  
-Horo...Horo!!!!!!!!!!!.- dijo Anna gritando, mientras se acercaba a Horo con intención de pegarle  
  
-Ya...está bien...lo siento... debe ser linda, simpática y amorosa como tu.- dijo mientras se protegía de Anna con sus brazos  
  
Pero para su sorpresa, Tamao y ella estaban muertas de la risa viendo la posición de Horo  
  
-Eres un cobarde.- dijo Anna entre carcajadas  
  
Más tarde....  
  
Toc Toc Toc  
  
-Anna abrió la puerta para encontrarse con....  
  
-Hermana!!!!!!.- dijo Anna abrazando a una joven muy bella... Esta tenía el pelo rubio y le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, tenía unos ojos tan rojos como el fuego, era una muchacha delgada y fina, tenía la piel tan blanca y pálida como Anna, ella parecía de la misma edad de los demás...  
  
-Tanto tiempo!.- dijo ella con mucha alegría  
  
Te presentaré con los demás: El de pelo puntiagudo es Horo Horo, La de pelo celeste es Pilica, su hermana; El de cabello verde es Liserg, el negrito es Chocolove, El que se parece a Elvis se llama Riu  
  
-Mucho gusto a todos, Yo soy Kyoko, Kyoko Kyouyama.- miró a Len.- Mucho gusto Len.- dijo dándole la mano a este  
  
-Pero..¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.-  
  
Continuará  
  
Bueno, he aquí la primera parte, se que no estuvo muy bien formulada...pero ¿qué se la va a hacer?...solo pido rewiews y q lean!!!  
  
Please  
  
Bye  
KyotoKyouyama 


	2. Conversaciones

Bueno, aquí mi primer fic!, espero que les guste, cualquier queja o algo dejen rewiews, please!!!!  
  
Y aquí está:  
  
"El mundo da tantas vueltas...''  
  
-Pues es que.....Bueno....es que sé leer la mente.-Dijo Kyoko con algo de nerviosismo que nadie notó en ese momento.  
  
-Ah.-dijo Len algo confuso, esa muchacha le pareció familiar, Pero de seguro eran cosas suyas...despues de todo...era la hermana de Anna  
  
-Bueno pues, Horo-Horo, te presento a la gruñona y amargada hermana mía, como tu dijiste.-dijo Anna con aire de superioridad(n/a: mentira, estaba que se de la risa XD)  
  
-Mucho gusto soy Kyoko Kyouyama.-dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Horo, pero este no reaccionaba, estaba con la mandíbula hasta el piso observando a Kyoko XD  
  
-Mu...Mucho...Much...Mucho...Gust....-trataba de decir Horo...La belleza de aquella muchacha lo había dejado petrificado....No podía decir ni una sola palabra bien pronunciada...  
  
-Pss...Oye Anna..-le susurró Kyoko a su hermana.-Creo que tu amiguito es algo raro.-dijo ella con una cara de confusión  
  
Anna se rió:  
  
-Horo Horo?.-dijo Anna con una cara muy tranquila.- ¿Qué esperas para saludar a Kyoko?  
  
-Ah! Si!....-dijo Horo recuperando la compostura.-Mi nombre es Horo Horo...Y soy un shaman!.-dijo con orgullo esperando una admiración departe de Kyoko  
  
-Qué bueno!...Pues yo también soy un shaman.-dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa ...  
  
-QUÉ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- dijeron todos excepto Anna, Yoh y Tamao  
  
-Así es.- dijo Anna.-Mi hermana es una poderosa shaman que fue entrenada junto a nosotros y otra familia más.-Anna comenzó a relatar (n/ª: Y aquí vamos -.-.... uu).- No sabemos con qué familia se entrenó...La sensei Kino no le dijo a nadie a donde fue durante 7 años....  
  
-Deja Anna.- dijo Kyoko.- yo puedo contar mi vida sola ¬¬  
  
-Está bien.-dijo Anna.-Pero eso será después de comer el banquete que te hizo Tamao.-dijo Anna.- verdad, Tamao?  
  
-Así es señorita Anna.- dijo Tamao.- señorita Kyoko tendría la amabilidad de pasar a la pensión, porfavor?.- dijo Tamao amablemente  
  
-Claro Tamao.- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.- Pero no pasaré si me sigues diciendo señorita Kyoko...  
  
-Recuerda que antes de irme te dije que dejaras de decirme así, que me dijeras Kyoko solamente.- Kyoko dije esto mientras pasaba a la cocina (n/ª: se supone que ahí esta la mesa ..)  
  
Más tarde...  
  
-mmmmmm...La comida estuvo deliciosa Tamao.- dijo Kyoko  
  
-Pues ¿qué les parece si pasamos a la sala?.- dijo Yoh con una de sus típicas y pegajosas sonrisitas  
  
-A mí me parece bien.-Dijo Kyoko con otra sonrisa  
  
En la sala....  
  
-Y cuéntanos mi blanca nieves....Cual es tu historia con paranoia?.- dijo Chocolove (n/ª: ese chiste me lo dijo mi primo...no se me ocurrió otra cosa ..) -Pues...estuve con Anna y la familia de Yoh un largo tiempo, también con Tamao por supuesto.- Kyoko siguió relatando.- Pero llegó un momento a las 5 años en el que me fui con otra familia.....La pasé muy bien con todos y entrené duro para ser una shaman...Claro que recuerdo la despedida de Anna, Yoh y Tamao.  
  
.-Yo también la recuerdo señori..Kyoko..- dijo Tamao  
  
-Si....fue muy triste y chistosa.- dijo Yoh para luego soltar una carcajada UUUUUUUUU  
  
-Al final yo, Tamao y Kyoko quedamos todas sucias.- dijo Anna  
  
-Yo contaré.-dijo Kyoko con otra sonrisa(n/ª: ya no pondré mas que sonríe porque siempre lo hace -.-).- Ya me iba hiendo y Anna me abrazó muy fuerte...después de todo ya no nos veríamos por un largo tiempo...Pero como Yoh era un niño travieso empujó a Tamao que estaba detrás de nosotras y las tres caímos a una poza de lodo (carcajada general excepto de Len)...Luego las tres muy molestas tomamos a Yoh de su ropa y le sumergimos la cara en el lodo( otra carcajada).-Kyoko comenzó a reírse.- y luego me fui toda sucia  
  
-JAJAJAJAJA!!!!.- todos se reían muy fuerte...ahora hasta Len Tao pero moderada y disimuladamente  
  
El resto de la tarde se pasaron contando historias y riéndose.....Y llegó la noche..Kyoko se fue a acostar a un cuarto que estaba al lado del de ''el joven de cabello verde'' le decía ella......  
  
Se tendió en su futón y se puso a pensar....  
  
-Tanto tiempo a pasado.- dijo con un tono de melancolía.- Estuve a punto de ser descubierta......- Me hace falta conversar con alguien.- dijo en tono de tristeza esta vez  
  
-Pues si quiere se desahoga conmigo.- dijo desde l puerta el joven de cabellos verdes...que había escuchado la última oración que Kyoko había dicho.- la puerta estaba abierta y escuche y..  
  
-No importa.- dijo Kyoko.- En realidad, me gustaría conversar con alguien  
  
-Adelante.- dijo Liserg.- estoy aquí para escucharla  
  
-Es todo esto....me trae recuerdos....en especial...Len Tao.- dijo Kyoko más alivianada por estar conversando con alguien.-  
  
-Sospeché algo...cuando dijo su nombre....el nerviosismo.- dijo el.- siga contando..por favor  
  
-La familia con la que estuve...fue con la de Len....Me enamoré de el y me hicieron su prometida..Pero un día....  
  
Continuará  
  
He aquí el segundo cap!  
  
Bye Besos  
  
Kyoko Kyouyama ... 


End file.
